A New Day, A New Life
by poweke
Summary: CCS/FMA crossover. Rewritten! Full summary inside! Rated T for a somewhat graphic prologue.
1. prologue

After re-reading my story after about 2 yrs, there were some changes that I wanted to make to the story & I ended up revising it a bit lol! I hope everyone enjoys it! ^_^ I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!

_**Summary**_

CCS/FMA crossover. After a terrible accident takes the lives of the ones she loves most, a 15 year old Sakura is sent to live with her great-grandfather on the countryside. She makes new friendships & maybe even a new love. Can she deal with her new feelings & let go of the past?

_**Prologue**_

Sakura Kinomoto stared out the window of the family car, looking up at the gray clouds that seemed to pass by. She was sort of bored since they had been riding along for almost 2 hours already. She, her family, Yukito, & Syaoran had all just left from spending summer break at the beach. Tomoyo was unable to come due to her & her mother taking their own trip for the break, which made Sakura very happy. Tomoyo & her mother hadn't gone on a vacation together in ages, so it was nice see them spend some time together for a change. Kero was watching the watching the house, which he protested to, but Sakura promised him a treat for doing so when they got back. Besides, he'd be too occupied with playing video games to get bored anyway.

"How much farther is it home, dad?" Sakura asked her father, as raindrops started to fall from the sky.

"Well, since it's raining, it might take a little longer than usual." he replied.

Touya sighed. "I know I'm ready to go home, so that I wont have to have that kid hanging around us anymore." Syaoran then gave an him an angry glare.

"Be nice, Touya." Yukito scolded.

"Shut up." Touya mumbled under his breath as he turned away from the others.

Sakura glanced over at Syaoran who was staring down at his lap. "Did you enjoy the trip, Syaoran-kun?" she asked, giving him a cheerful smile. He looked up & smiled back. "Yeah, I did."

Sakura beamed & gently squeezed his hand. "I'm glad!" she replied. "You know, maybe someday we can go on another trip like this!"

"Yeah." He nodded as he squeezed back. Sakura's face turned red as she glanced down at his hand clasped in hers. She then turned to Yukito, who then gave her a friendly smile.

"I really had a lot of fun as well, Sakura-chan." he said cheerfully. "So did I!" Sakura replied smiling up at him. "Next year, we should all get back together for another beach trip!" Yukito grinned. "Sounds like a plan to me! Maybe next time Tomoyo can join us?" "Yeah!" Sakura nodded. She then turned look outside the window again. The rain was really starting to pour very heavily now & Mr. Kinomoto struggled to see through the thick sheets of rain.

"I think we'd better stop dad." Touya said as he tried to see through the windshield. "It's getting pretty bad out there." Mr. Kinomoto then nodded.

"Yeah, we're stopping at the next exit." he replied. As he drove along, he started to see lights up ahead. "That must be a rest stop." he said driving up to it. "Maybe while we're there, you guys can get out & go inside for snacks or something."

Yukito nodded, "Yes, maybe we-" Suddenly, he cut off by the sound of a blaring horn. Mr. Kinomoto looked closely & saw that the lights were the headlights of a semi tuck. And it heading straight for them! He yanked the steering wheel to the opposite direction to avoid the truck. The car then spin out of control.

"Dad watch out!" Touya shouted as they headed towards a guardrail. Mr Kinomoto slammed on brakes, but it was too late. The car smashed through the guardrail & started to flip down an embankment. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as she felt herself being thrown about the car, her head hitting the window. The car tumbled and tumbled, until it finally came to a stop on its rooftop. Sakura's eyes fluttered open. She struggled to get out of the seatbelt but she was in terrible pain & it hurt to move. Everything around her was spinning. She looked to see Syaoran still strapped in next to her. He wasn't moving.

"Syaoran-kun…" she whispered hoarsely. No answer. "Syaoran-kun…." she whispered again, reaching for his hand. "Syaoran…kun….." she whispered once more as her eyes slowly closed & she drifted into an unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Sakura's eyes slowly opened to see a white ceiling above her. She glanced around to take in her surroundings. She had an IV hooked to her uninjured arm & a sling on the other. An ice pack was behind her head & her left leg elevated & wrapped in a cast. She then looked to the right of her to see Tomoyo asleep on the sofa.

"What…happened?" She wondered as she tried to sit upright. Kero poked his head out of Tomoyo's bag & flew over towards his master.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed as he flew towards her. "Kero-chan." Sakura replied, struggling to lift up from her bed. "Here, let me get that." Kero said as he pressed the remote on her bed, lifting the back of the mattress. "You gave us quite a scare kiddo! You feelin' ok?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, my head just hurts a little." "Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she rushed to her bedside. She then took Sakura's hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Sakura replied. "But what are you doing back from your vacation?" Tomoyo looked at her in disbelief. "Why wouldn't I come to see you Sakura-chan? As soon as I heard the news of that terrible crash, my mother & I rushed back home!"

Sakura smiled at her friend. "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. And you too Kero-chan." Kero shook his head. "When it comes to friends, you only deserve the best, Sakura." Sakura smiled once again. If she didn't have anyone else, she always knew that she could count on Tomoyo & Kero. "Hoe?" She said curiously as she looked over at her left side. She noticed bears, greeting cards & flowers, all piled neatly on a counter next to her bed.

"These are from the class." Tomoyo said, bringing a box over to Sakura's bedside. Sakura then reached over with her good arm & opened the box. Inside was a stack of letters, neatly wrapped with a ribbon. Sakura untied the ribbon & smiled gently as she read a few letters. Her smile suddenly turned into a look of sheer horror when she realized that a few letters were sympathizing with her for her 'loss'

_"My…..loss?"_ She thought. Her eyes widened with fear as she remembered that her family, Yukito, & Syaoran had been in the crash as well. She then looked up at Tomoyo, hoping that what the letters were saying was false.

"Tomoyo-chan, where are the others?" She asked in a worried tone. "Where's my dad, onii-chan, Yukito-san, and…Syaoran?" Tomoyo eyes filled with guilt and sorrow. "Sakura-chan…" she said as she gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Sakura grew even more frightened and she turned to Kero. "Kero-chan, what's going on?"

"Sakura….." he started in a sorrowful tone. "The others you were in the car with….didn't survive the crash." She looked down at her lap & didn't speak a word. She tightened her eyes shut, trying to fight the tears from forming. She shook her head in disbelief. _"No...no, they cant be…"_ Sakura thought.

"Kero-chan….you shouldn't say things like that!" She yelled. "Why would you lie to me about something so serious?"

"I'm afraid it's not a lie Sakura." Kero continued. "They were already gone when the ambulance arrived. You were the only survivor." Sakura then clenched her fists.

"Kero-chan, stop it! Just stop it!" she exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's not true! It just cant be true!" Her body trembled as the tears flowed down her cheeks, wetting her gown.

"Dad…..Brother…..Yukito-san….SYAORAN-KUN!" She couldn't deal with this. Eveything was hitting her all at once. She sobbed loudly as she buried her face into Tomoyo's chest, letting the tears fall even harder. Tomoyo wanted to say something, but she knew that nothing she said would ever ease the pain of her loss. She stroked Sakura's head as she continued to cry. Kero came from behind & started to rub her back. Sakura felt as if her heart had been ripped out of her chest. In an instant, she had lost almost everyone she cared about. It was as if her whole world had come crashing down. It was one thing to lose her entire family, but to lose the boy she loved the most on the same day was just too much for her. Tomoyo & Kero stayed the night with her to keep her company. For now, they were the only family that she had. She was going to need them now more than ever.

_**One year later…**_

The morning sun shined through the blinds of the guest room window in Tomoyo's house. The rays beamed on a sleeping Sakura, who seemed to be having a peaceful dream.

"Hey Sakura!" Kero called. "Sakura!" He called once more, tapping her forehead. Sakura stirred in her sleep & turned over in her bed. Kero groaned with annoyance. "Sakura, time to wake up! Breakfast is waiting!" Sakura then opened her eyes to see Kero staring her right in her face.

"HOOOOOOOEEEEE!" She screamed as she jumped out of bed. Kero jumped back.

"Jeez Sakura, you should be used to me by now….." Kero remarked, shaking his head. "Even at 15 you still get scared easily."

"Well, I wouldn't get so scared if you didn't jump in my face like that." She frowned.

Kero sighed. "You know Sakura, you-" There was then a knock at the door. Kero frantically looked for a hiding place & quickly hid up under Sakura's pillow.

"Come in!" Sakura called. The door opened & it was revealed only to be Tomoyo.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted. Kero then came from under the pillow. "And good morning to you Kero-chan!" she smiled. Sakura smiled kindly. "Good morning Tomoyo-chan."

"Mornin!" Kero greeted.

Tomoyo then sat by Sakura's side. "Did you sleep well, last night?" Sakura nodded.

"Yup." she replied. "I was having a good dream until, Kero-chan scared me out of my sleep!" she glared at him. Kero then crossed his arms. "Well, it's not my fault that she's a scaredy cat." he chuckled.

"What was that?" Sakura retorted, clenching her fist at him. Tomoyo giggled & stood up. "The maids have already made breakfast. Are you hungry?" Sakura stood up as well. "Oh yes!" she nodded.

"Hey, don't forget to bring some back up here!" Kero called as they walked out the door. Sakura then smirked. "Well, since you called me a scaredy cat you might not get any!"

"Aw come on. Please?" Kero pleaded, poking out his bottom lip. "I'll clean your room, I'll shine your shoes, I'll even do your laundry! Please Lady Sakura?" Sakura then giggled.

"Oh, stop it Kero-chan! You know that I'm going to bring you some!" she smiled. "Now keep quiet back here!"

"Alright." Kero agreed, pulling out magazine to read. "Just make sure to bring me a large helping!" he called. "Ok." Sakura replied as she closed the door behind her. She shook her head. "That Kero is always the hungry one." She giggled. Tomoyo did the same. "Shall we go then?" Tomoyo smiled, clasping her hand in Sakura's. "Yeah!" Sakura nodded. The two then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Mrs. Daidoji was standing at the breakfast bar drinking her coffee & the maids setting the table.

"Good morning!" Sakura greeted everyone. "Good morning Sakura-san!" the maids greeted. Mrs Daidoji ran over to the two of them. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" she smiled. "Are you girls ready to eat?" The two girls nodded and they were both shown to the table. Breakfast was served and it was now time to eat. Mrs. Daidoji smiled at them both. "So, what do you girls have planned for the day?" she asked. "Sakura & I had planned a picnic." Tomoyo replied. "Is that alright mother?"

"Of course it's alright!" Mrs. Daidoji replied. "Just be home in time for dinner, I have a special meal planned tonight."

"Ok." They both said in unison. Just as they started to eat, the phone rang.

"Coming!" Tomoyo called standing from the table to answer it. She jogged to the living room & picked up the phone. "Yes, Daidoji residence?" she answered politely. She paused for second. "Yes, she is in!" She then covered the mouthpiece. "Sakura-chan! You have a phone call!"

"Hoe?" Sakura replied, puzzled. Who would be calling her at Tomoyo's house? She then stood from her chair & ran to the living room. Tomoyo handed her the phone.

"Yes, this is Sakura?" she answered. She paused as the person spoke to her. "Yes…..yes…Oh, is that so?….Yes, I'll be there…. Alright, good bye." She then hung up the phone.

"So, who was it Sakura?" Tomoyo wondered.

"It was an attorney." Sakura replied. "Apparently, they found my dad's will, & they'd like to share some news with me this afternoon."

"I see." Tomoyo replied. Sakura nodded. "Yeah….I wonder what kind of news they want to tell me?"


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero had made their way off the busy Tokyo subway and were now headed towards their destination."Well, this is the place." Sakura said glancing down at the address written on the note card. They had reached a tall office building.

"Must be some news huh?" Kero replied. "Having it in a huge office building such as this, it must be a big deal." Sakura stared at the big glass door a little worriedly. Maybe it was some news that would affect her negatively? That sure would be pleasant. "Is there something wrong?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura quickly came back to her senses."No!" she nodded quickly. "I just had a little something on my mind. I'm fine now!" she smiled reassuringly. She then pushed open the door and the group walked inside. "Kero-chan." Sakura whispered as she held open her handbag, Kero nodded in agreement & he stuffed himself inside the bag. She &Tomoyo then walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Um…excuse me?" Sakura asked as she tried to get the busy woman's attention. The woman looked up from her work & smiled at the two.

"I apologize for interrupting your work." Sakura bowed apologetically. The woman smiled. "No, it's fine. What can I do for you today?"

"Um, I'm Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura started. She then glanced at her note card. "We're looking for a Ken Nakamura. Is he in?"

"Ah, he's expecting you!" the receptionist replied, "He's in his office on the 13th floor, I'll tell him you're here!"

"Thank you very much." Sakura smiled. She & Tomoyo then boarded the elevator to make their up to the 13th floor. Sakura pressed the number 13 and the elevator doors closed. "What do you think he'll want to talk to you about?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't know." Sakura replied. "but whatever it is, it has to be important if it's regarding dad's will."

'I suppose so." Tomoyo agreed. Within a minute or so, they finally arrived on the 13th floor. The girls stepped out of the elevator and made their way down the hallway. They stopped when they reached the door that read "K. Nakamura" in gold letters. Sakura took a deep breath. "Well, this is it." She smiled nervously. She then knocked on the door.

"Yes? Who is it?" a man answered from behind the door.

"Um, Nakamura-san? It's me, Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura answered back. "You said you had some news for me regarding my dad's will?"

"Oh, Kinomoto-san!" The man answered in a friendly tone. "Yes, come right in!"

"O-ok!" Sakura replied. She then opened the door to his office and the well dressed man walked up to the two of them. "Hello there, girls!" he smiled with a bow. "How are you doing today?"

"Very well, thank you." The two replied with a bow.

"Good!" He replied. He then smiled at Sakura. "So, you're Sakura Kinomoto, correct?"

"Yes!" Sakura replied. "This is my friend Tomoyo Daidoji." She said gesturing towards her friend. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Tomoyo smiled politely.

"The pleasure is all mine." he replied. "Please have a seat girls." The two then sat in the chairs in front of his desk. He then took his place behind the desk as he opened a folder & took out a document.

"This is your father's last will & testament, Kinomoto-san." he said as he put on his reading glasses. "We were supposed to read it to you right after you got out of the hospital, but we were told by the court office that he didn't have one. So we did a little investigating & we finally found it inside of a book in his library."

Sakura was puzzled. "Why would he put his will, into a book in his study?" Mr. Nakamura then cleared his throat as he started to read it. "It says that your father has only one wish," He continued, "and that is for you to get to know your grandfather more."

"You mean, Grandfather Amamiya?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." Mr. Nakamura replied. He then continued. "In order for this to happen, your father has given full custody over you to him."

Sakura's eyes widened with surprise. "Live with…grandfather?" she replied trying to comprehend. She was stunned. She had never seen her grandfather before(or so she thought), and now she was going to have to live with him. She was very nervous about this.

"I understand that it's sudden," Mr. Nakamura replied sympathetically, "but it was your father's final and only wish for you." Mr. Nakamura replied. "Yes, I understand…" Sakura replied. She really felt uneasy about this. Yes, he did send her gifts on her birthdays and such and he had written a few letters to her in the past. But she still didn't _know _him well. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to do it. Then again, it _was _her father's _only_ request that she live with him. She was so confused.

"It's your decision," Mr. Nakamura continued "but just in case you want to go, your grandfather has sent you these train tickets." He then took out an envelope & handed it to her. "They will get you to his hometown. But you have to use them very soon."

"How soon?" Sakura asked.

"They expire a week from today." Mr. Nakamura replied.

"My, that is soon." Tomoyo said, looking at Sakura. "Yeah…" Sakura nodded. That didn't give her much time to make a decision. She wished she had more time!

"Yes it is soon." Mr. Nakamura continued. "But, I am positive that your grandfather will take good care of you. I have been talking with your grandfather for the past few days & he seemed like a very nice man." Mr. Nakamura said as put away the will, "But, like I said before it's your decision. I recommend that you try it out for a few weeks. It could do you some good to get out & enjoy the fresh country air."

Sakura nodded as she stared down at her ticket. Tomoyo then put a hand on her shoulder & gave her a kind smile, saying that everything would be ok. Sakura gave her a small smile. This was going to be a huge change in her life & she had to deal with it almost right away. "I wonder what it's like to live in the country?" she thought.

_**Sunday Morning**_

"Sakura-chan! Hurry, your train is about to leave soon!" Tomoyo called as she stood at the door of the boarding area. Sakura ran as fast as she could to reach her.

"Coming!" she called between breaths as she started to approach the door. "Sorry! I had to give Kero a snack to keep him quiet during the ride!"

Tomoyo smiled. "It's fine." she then glanced at Sakura's bags. "Do you have everything?"

"Yeah." Sakura nodded. "Everything that I need is in my suitcases."

Tomoyo eyes softened. "Be safe, ok?"

Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Although, she had only planned trying it out for a few weeks, she was still pretty emotional about leaving. This would be longest amount of time she's spent away from home. She then threw her arms around Tomoyo & hugged her tightly.

"I'll write to you as soon as I get the chance!" Sakura promised her, holding her hands firmly.

Tomoyo then reached into her bag & took out a large bag of homemade cookies. "These are for you & Kero-chan to share along the way!" Sakura then took the bag, smiling through her newly formed tears."Thank you Tomoyo-chan."

Outside, the conductor looked at his watch."Last call for all passengers boarding!" he called out loud as he waited by the train for the last of the passengers.

The two then walked outside to the train. Sakura looked up at it & then took a deep breath. This was it. She was now leaving Tomoeda.

"Tell Kero-chan I said good bye!" Tomoyo smiled. Sakura agreed. She then gave her one last hug & boarded the train. It was sort of empty, so she took a window seat. "Is it safe to come out now?" Kero's muffled voice called through her handbag.

"For a minute I guess." Sakura replied. Kero then poked his head out of the bag, gasping for air.

Geez Sakura! When you packed your bag, you could at least left some space for me to breathe this time!" he whined. Sakura then looked out the window to see Tomoyo still standing outside.

"You ok, Sakura?" Kero asked. He could see that Sakura was a little distraught. She nodded. "You know, maybe this could be the best thing for you right now." Kero said trying to cheer her up. "Besides, you never know! You might end up liking it more than you thought you would!"

"Maybe…."Sakura replied. The train then started moving. Sakura started to wave at Tomoyo & Kero did the same. The train then started to move faster & Tomoyo grew farther away until she couldn't be seen anymore.

"Good bye, Tomoeda." she whispered softly.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_It was a warm summer's night and fireflies danced over a crystal lake. _"_It's a very nice night out." Sakura smiled as she looked up at the stars in the sky. "the moon looks so beautiful tonight." She & Syaoran were sitting at the lake after their first real date together. Now they were sitting on a park bench, stargazing together._

"_It does." Syaoran agreed, grasping her hand. "But," he smiled gently, "It doesn't compare to how beautiful you are." Sakura's cheeks turned a shade of pink & she smiled. Syaoran was the first guy to ever give her a complement like that. As a matter of fact, the first guy she ever dated at all. She remembered the times where they used to be rivals, competing for Clow Cards & for them to finally be at this point was amazing to her. She didn't want it end. She then rested her head on Syaoran's chest & closed her eyes. After a few minutes, Syaoran, nervously pushed Sakura back a bit & looked directly into her eyes. Sakura knew what was coming & she didn't stop him. Their faces moved closer to each other & their eyes closed. Their lips started to move closer until they were centimeters away. Sakura then felt his touch suddenly fade away & she fell onto the bench. All around her was complete darkness._

"_Syaoran-kun?" she called out loud. "Syaoran-kun where'd you go?" she then turned behind her to see a cemetery & a funeral. Her face turned pale. She noticed Meilin bawling by the tombstone & Sakura slowly walked up to her._

"_Meilin-chan?" Sakura spoke as she started to touch her shoulder. Meilin stood from the ground, tears in her eyes & ran past her, apparently not noticing that she was there. Sakura looked down at the tombstone & looked at it in horror as she whispered Syaoran's name inscribed on it. Sakura dropped to her knees, her body trembling. _

"_Syaoran-kun…."she whispered. She tightly closed her eyes as the tears flow down her cheeks. "SYAORAN-KUN!" She screamed in anguish. _

"Hey, Sakura!" an Osakan accent yelled. Sakura continued to call Syaoran's name. "Sakura, what's the matter?" he yelled in concern. Sakura opened her eyes to see Kero floating in front of her.

"Kero-chan!" she yelled in surprise, her body still trembling. Kero looked at her sympathetically. "You had another dream didn't you?" Sakura started to sob. "There, there." he replied rubbing her back. "Hey if it makes you feel any better, these cookies Tomoyo made taste great!" He held one out to her, but she refused. She really didn't feel like eating at the moment. Kero was discouraged. He didn't like seeing Sakura this way. Suddenly, his face lit up with an idea in mind. Kero snickered as he flew towards her armpit.

"I gotcha now!" he yelled as he started to tickle her. Sakura tried to keep a straight face, but she could no longer hold in her laughter.

"Kero-chan, quit it!" she yelled through her laughs. "I really don't feel like playing right now!" She grabbed him by his tail & dropped him in her handbag, zipping it shut(leaving an air hole of course).

"Hey, no fair!" Kero's muffled voice yelled through the bag.

"Hmph. Serves you right for catching me off guard like that." Sakura replied as she turned to face the window. The train slowed to a stop as they approached the next station. Sakura would now have to switch to the next train.

"Wow, 3 hours have passed already?" Kero muffled through the bag.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded as she stood to her feet. "& only 2 more to go." The conductor stepped off the train & let the stepping stool down for her. He then took her hand & helped her off.

"Thank you very much." she smiled in return. She then took her luggage & proceeded to the indoor lobby. Her next train wasn't for another 10 minutes, so she decided to sit and rest for a bit. She then took out a pen & some paper & started to doodle a picture of a sun. When she finished, she then stared at it for a bit, lost in thought…

"_Hey, Sakura-chan, heads up!" Yukito yelled as the volleyball came her way. She then raised her head & started to run._

"_I got it!" she replied running towards the ball. She gave it a good smack & it flew high into the air. Yukito smiled. "Great shot!" he called over to her as it came down on his side. He then smacked it back to her side of the net._

"_Yeah, not bad for a monster." her brother smirked. At that moment, the ball smacked against his head & sent him crashing face first into the sand. He then lifted his sand covered face off the ground & looked up to see a glaring Sakura. _

"_Dinner everyone!" Mr. Kinomoto called from the grill. Syaoran was also helping by setting the picnic table. Sakura ran over to help, by setting out the condiments. In no time, everyone was sitting at the table eating the delicious kabobs & grilled corn that Mr. Kinomoto made. Sakura savored every bite. _

"_Dad, you make the best kabobs in all of Japan." Sakura smiled as she happily ate her meal. Her dad smiled back. _

"_Well, I'm glad you like them." her dad replied. He then got everyone's attention. "What do you guys say we come back here next year? You can even bring Tomoyo-chan next time, Sakura-san." Sakura cheerfully nodded. "Yeah!"_

"_As long as the kid stays home next time, I'm good." Touya shrugged. _

"_Brother!" Sakura glared at him. Touya ignored her & continued to eat. She then gave a sigh. She couldn't believe that they had to leave the next day. It had been such a great week, but now it was time to go home & look forward to next year. She was getting excited already. She couldn't wait! After a while, Sakura's father stood up. _

"_Well, I think we should hit the sack. We have a long drive home ahead of us tomorrow." he said, stretching his arms. "Good night everyone."_

"_Good night dad!" Sakura called._

"ALL ABOARD!" a voice called from outside. Sakura quickly looked up to see the train slowly starting to depart. She looked down at her watch & noticed that the train was leaving a bit early. She didn't hear the conductor call for the last passengers or anything! She quickly grabbed up her bags & started to run for the train.

"Wait!" she called as the train started to go faster. She ran as fast as she could & reached the door. She then reached for the metal bar on the side of the train & as she did, she saw a hand reach out to her. She looked up & saw blonde haired, hazel eyed boy reaching out for her hand. She reached up & grabbed his hand, but he lost his balance & fell, sending both rolling onto the pavement.

"Hey what's goin' on out there?" Kero yelled from the bag.

"Al!" a voice yelled from the train door. The two looked up and saw another blonde haired boy. He then jumped from the train and tumbled onto the ground himself. "Brother!" the hazel eyed boy called out to him. Sakura stood & came to their aid.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked as she helped them to their feet.

"Al, what's the matter with you?" the shorter blonde boy yelled. "you could have been killed, you know that?"

"But she needed help getting on the train & it was leaving her &…" the boy then lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, brother..."

"Please, don't blame him!" Sakura started in his defense. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have run for the train. I do apologize!" The golden eyed boy sighed. "It's alright...I guess we'll just have to wait for the next train."

"I suppose so." the hazel eyed boy agreed. He then looked at Sakura. "You were on the way to the next town as well weren't you?"

"Yes," she replied. "But I wasn't paying attention & I got left behind." she blushed in embarrassment. "Well," the golden eyed boy smiled. "I guess we'll be waiting together."

"O-ok." Sakura replied. Suddenly, a riot started to spark on the inside of the station. The three then turned to see a crowd of people standing by the ticket area, appearing be very angry. The kids ran to the door to see what was going on.

"Please! I ask that everyone stay calm!" the woman at the ticket booth responded to the shouts coming at her. "Stay calm!" a man yelled. "How can we stay calm when there's a 4 hour delay for the next train?" The woman then sighed. "Please sir, I already explained that there was slight mishap with the train. Another train will be coming within the next few hours. I ask that you all please be patient."

"But I don't have time to wait!" a woman replied anxiously, "I have to get to the next town for a meeting in two hours!"

"I am very sorry, mam. We are doing what we can." the woman replied. The crowd standing at the booth all started to shout & yell once more. Sakura and the two boys then walked back to the boarding area. "I have to meet my grandpa in a few hours." Sakura said worriedly. "I hope that the next train gets here soon."

"Don't worry," the hazel eyed boy smiled. "I'm sure the next train will get here in time."

"Actually," the golden eyed boy replied, "while we were on last train I saw a bus station a few miles back. We could walk there and catch a bus to the next town." He then eyed Sakura. "Is that ok with you? Miss…."

"Sakura!" she bowed. "Sakura Kinomoto. And I really don't want to be a burden on you! I couldn't possibly intrude!" The taller boy then smiled."You're not being a burden at all! We offered for you to come, so it's not a problem! Right, brother?"

"Yeah, it's fine." the shorter boy replied.

"Well...ok. As long as its ok with you two." Sakura replied. "By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Ed Elric," the shorter boy replied. "And I'm Al Elric." The taller boy bowed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sakura-san."

"So are you guys ready?" Ed asked as he started to walk. "Good! " he said with out letting them speak. "Lets go then." Sakura started to lift up her suitcases when a hand took one of the handles. She looked up in surprise to see Al taking one of them. "Please! I-I can carry it!" she stammered embarrassedly. "I've already been enough trouble by tagging along with you guys." Al smiled kindly & didn't say a word. Sakura smiled with gratitude. "Thank you..." As Al started to walk further up, Kero popped his head out of the bag.

"Kero-chan, it's only just a little while longer," Sakura whispered. "We'll be there soon." Kero stared at the boys suspiciously & Sakura noticed. "Is something wrong?"

"I sense a strange power from these two." Kero replied. "It's not like magic, but something else." Sakura then looked at them curiously. "What do you think it is, Kero-chan?"

"I don't know." he replied once more. "But I think you'd better be careful around them." Sakura was puzzled. They didn't seem like they had something to hide. Maybe Kero was being a bit too suspicious of them too soon.

"Hey, are you coming?" Ed called out to her. Sakura then ran to catch up to them. "Yes!" she replied running towards them. She was really happy that she may have made some new friends, but at the same time, she was wondering what Kero meant by a "strange power". She figured maybe time would tell but for now, she was just glad that she had some company to travel along with her.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Sakura & the boys had been walking for quite a while now & the hot August sun was beaming down on them. Al & Sakura had struck up a conversation on the way, with Ed chiming in every now & then. She was very happy that she was starting to make new friends.

"So you're from here in Japan aren't you?" Al asked Sakura. She nodded. "Tomoeda actually. It's a pretty nice town & I really liked it there! But sometimes it got a little crazy." She laughed. She then smiled gently. "But I've always managed to get by with help from my friends & family." She then turned to him. "Where are you guys from?"

"We're from a town called Resembool." Al answered. "It's a little town in western Europe."

"Wow, Europe?" Sakura replied in awe. "You guys sure are pretty far from home." Ed smiled coolly. "Eh, we're pretty used to being away from home a lot." "Yes, we haven't been home in quite a while." Al agreed.

"But don't you miss your friends & family?" Sakura wondered. "I'm sure they miss you a lot."

"Of course we miss them," Al replied. "And I'm sure they miss us but-"

"Life's too short to spend all of your time in one place." Ed finished. "You've gotta get out & see what the rest of the world has to offer, you know?"

Sakura nodded. "That's true." She replied looking forward again. As they continued to walk, the sun was starting to get even hotter. She felt herself getting slightly dizzy. Oh, how she wanted to use the Rain card. It was so hot & a good rain pour would certainly cool things down. As they kept walking, Al noticed her starting to struggle to stand.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Al asked worriedly. Sakura tried to hide her exhaustion with a smile. "Yes, I'm fine!" she said cheerfully. Al frowned. He knew that she wasn't. He then slipped on his gloves & ran to the side of the road. "I'll be right back!" he called. "Hoe?" Sakura replied curiously. She wondered what he was going to do. "Al, what are you doing?" Ed called. "Need I remind you that we have to get to the bus station soon?"

"This wont take long!" Al smiled. He then clapped his hands together & pressed them onto the earth. A bright ray of light emitted from the ground & a mound of earth emerged from the ground to form a shield. Sakura gazed up at the shield in awe.

"Amazing!" Sakura gasped. Al then guided her over to the awning. "I think we all need a little break from the hot sun." he laughed. Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "Thank you, Al-kun. You really didn't have to do this. He smiled, turning a shade of red.

Ed sighed. "Well, I guess a little break wont hurt." Sakura then opened her tote bag to see Kero tucked away inside, fast asleep. She smiled & gently took out her blanket & and the bag of cookies as to not disturb him. She then unfolded the blue checker patterned blanket & spread it on the ground.

"We can sit on this so that our clothes won't get dirty." She said as she sat Indian style on the blanket. The two boys joined her & she shared her cookies with them.

"These are pretty good!" Ed said with his mouth full of cookies. "Yes they are delicious." Al agreed. Sakura nodded. "My best friend made these for the trip. But, of course she didn't know that something like this would happen." she giggled. "Well, tell your friend that her cookies are awesome!" Ed replied as he continued to eat from the bag. Suddenly, Sakura's tote bag forced open. "Hey! I smell sweets!" Kero yelled as he flew out of the bag. "KERO-CHAN!" she yelled in horror. "All right, Where's the sweets?" Kero yelled. "HAND EM OVER!" Sakura slapped a hand against her face. Kero then looked around him to see an embarrassed Sakura & two confused boys. "Heh, heh…whoops." Kero grinned nervously.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"So what exactly are you? A toy?" Ed asked as he stared at Kero strangely. Kero then sighed. "Am I always going to get the toy name? I am Keroberos! The Guardian Beast of the Seal!"

"You don't look like a beast to me." Ed replied. "You look more like a stuffed animal." Kero growled in annoyance. "So what is it that you guard, Kero-chan?" Al asked him. "I guard a deck of cards called Clow Cards." Kero explained. "They have great power but can only be used by Sakura now since she has converted them into Sakura Cards."

"Sakura Cards?" Ed asked. Kero then reached into Sakura's tote bag & took out her pink deck of cards. "What exactly do they do?" Al asked curiously.

"I'm glad you asked!" Kero smiled "Go on Sakura! Show em your stuff!"

"But what if someone sees?" Sakura protested. "Not a problem." Ed replied. He then clapped his hands & pressed them on the the ground, creating a hedge of earth around them.

"Magic's not bad for a little kid." Kero laughed. Ed clenched his teeth. "Its not magic, it's alchemy & WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY THAT EVEN A TERMITE WOULDN'T SEE ME?"

Kero sweat dropped. "Anyway, go ahead Sakura!" She then sighed & removed her key from her neck, starting her spell.

_"Key that hides the power of the Stars, show your true form before me!"_ Ed looked in shock & Al in awe as her magic circle appeared beneath her feet._ "I Sakura command you under our contract! __**RELEASE!**__"_Her key then formed into her wand, & she took it, showing off her impressive baton skills. She then tossed a card in the air.

"**RAIN!**" she shouted as the star on her wand spun & the wings sprouted out of the sides. The sprit of the card flew into the sky & formed into a cloud. The elf like creature popped out of its home & the rain started to lightly drizzle from the sky. She then walked out into the rain to feel it's cool wetness on her skin. Ed then crossed his arms & smiled "Well how about that?" he said as he looked up into the sky as the rain fell. Al then looked out into the rain & watched as Sakura basked in the rays of sun & rainfall. The sun reflected off of her green eyes, the wind blowing slightly through her auburn hair. The rain softly pattered on her skin & she smiled up at the sky, as thanks to the Rain card. She then turned & noticed Al, giving him a friendly smile. Al turned a deep shade of red & quickly turned away. Ed noticed & gave him a nudge. He smiled slyly at him & Al turned even redder.

"What?" he asked nervously. "Who are you foolin'? I saw you checkin' her out." Ed replied, crossing his arms with a smile."No! It's nothing like that!" he denied. "Sure its not, lover boy." Ed replied as he took a seat on the blanket & continued to eat the rest of the cookies with Kero. "Hey! Who said you could have any more!" Kero growled. "The rest of these are mine!"

"Gimmie some more of those cookies you greedy little toy!" Ed snapped, snatching a cookie away from the bag. "Ha!" he laughed pointing the cookie his face. Kero then bit his finger along with the cookie. "Gaaaaaaaaah!" Ed screamed as he tried to shake Kero off his finger.

Al & Sakura both looked on nervously as the two fought. They could already tell that this was going to be an interesting trip.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

After a little bit of rest, the 3(or 4 now) then continued to travel on the road. After a while, it seemed like they had been walking for a long time & there didn't seem to be any road signs in sight. "It's so hot…" Kero complained, fanning himself with a paper fan. "When do yall think we're going to get to the bus station?"

Ed growled. "Will you just be quiet? You've been complaining the whole way! We'll get there when we get there!"

"Well, I wouldn't be complaining if SOMEONE actually knew where we were going!" Kero shot back, flying into his face.

"I don't have time for this…" Ed said as he grabbed Kero's tail. "Hey what are you doing!" Kero yelled. "Back in the bag you go." Ed replied as he dropped him in Sakura's tote bag. Kero gritted his teeth. "Why you little-." Sakura then glared warningly at Kero as to tell him to calm down.

"Anyway," Ed continued, looking at his map, "The bus station is about 3 ½ miles from where we are now. If we can catch that bus, then we'll definitely make it to our destination by at least 2:00."

"Sounds like a plan to me, brother!" Al replied cheerfully. Sakura nodded in agreement.

_**At The Bus Station**_

After a while, the group finally saw the bus station in sight. "Finally, we're here!" Kero said as he let out a sigh of relief, "Now all you guys have to do is buy tickets & we'll be all set."

"I'm going to go check on ticket prices." Ed said as he walked towards the ticket booth. "I'll be right back." Sakura & Al nodded & they were then left alone. Sakura smiled up at Al, & Al the same at her. "This will be my first long bus trip in a while." Sakura said with a little sadness in her voice. Her last trip had been with her dad & Touya when they went on a trip to an amusement park. "Actually, I've never been on a bus before, so this is sort of new to me." Al replied. Sakura smiled. "Bus trips are a lot of fun! I'm sure you'll enjoy it!" Al smiled once more. "Then if you say I will, then I will." "Yeah!" Sakura beamed.

"OH..MY..CRAP!" a voice shouted. "I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY!" The two turned to see Ed with his mouth jerked open, staring at the ticket pricing poster in shock. Sakura & Al walked over to him to see if he was ok.

"Hey, brother we heard you yell." Al said worriedly, "Is everything ok?" Ed groaned. Sakura looked up at the ticket poster herself & her eyes widened. "Wow, that is kind of pricey." she said with a look of discouragement. "Now what do we do?" Al asked his brother. Ed shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to go back to the train station." he replied as he started to walk toward the door. "Say what!" Kero screeched from Sakura's bag. "It's the only alternative." Ed repiled. He then looked over at the bus loading area & stopped in his tracks. An idea suddenly popped into his head. "Unless…." he said with a sly smile. He then ran towards the area, Sakura & Al following behind. "Brother, what are you thinking about?" Al asked in a worried tone. Ed stopped next to the bus & lifted up the suitcase storage compartment.

"Brother, we can't sneak onto this bus!" Al frowned in disapproval. Ed then looked at him skeptically. "And why not?"

"Because we'd be stowaways!" Al replied. Ed then sighed & put a hand on Al's shoulder. "Come on Al, no one will know if we keep quiet! And besides, right now we don't have any more options!"

"I still think that this is a bad idea." Al said shaking his head. "But, I guess we have to do what's best right now." "Exactly!" Ed grinned as he took Sakura's suitcases & put them inside the cargo. He then climbed inside, Al taking Sakura's hand & helping her in. Sakura smiled & thanked him as he closed the door behind him. They now were left in complete darkness.

"It's too dark in here!" Kero remarked as he strained to see in the dark. Ed then fished through his pockets. "I think I have a match in here somewhere. Let me find it." Sakura then stood to her knees. "Maybe I can help!" she said as she started to remove her key. Just as she did, the bus jerked forward causing everyone & the suitcases to fall over. "Stupid bus!" Ed growled as he reached in his pocket for the match. Al felt himself pinned to the wall by someone's weight & Ed lit his match. Al looked in front him to see Sakura's green eyes looking straight into his hazel ones, their chests pressed against each others. Both their faces turned beet red. "I'm so sorry!" Sakura exclaimed in embarrassment. "N-no, it's ok!" Al stammered, praying that she wouldn't feel his pounding heart. Sakura heart was also racing when she felt Al's gentle grasp on her arms. Sakura froze & looked into his eyes. That touch felt so familiar to her. _"Syaoran-kun…."_ she thought to herself. She then tore away from the gaze & apologized once more for what had happened. They both looked over at Ed & Kero, who were both gawking at them. Ed then dropped his match(which was VERY dumb on his part).

"SAKURA!" Kero exclaimed. "What would your dad think if he were here right now?"

"It was an accident!" Sakura blushed. Ed grinned. "Heh heh. I didn't know you had it in you bro!" Al turned even redder. "It wasn't what you thought it was!" he frowned. Ed laughed & gave Al a playful punch, but Al didn't think it was funny. He then glanced over at Sakura, who gave him a quick look & turned away bashfully. She was too embarrassed to even look at him for now. She then sniffed the air & noticed smoke billowing through the air. She noticed a flickering light emitting from behind Ed. "Ed-kun!" She yelled as saw flames fluttering up behind him. Ed turned around to see the flames totally engulf a suitcase. "GAAH!" he screamed. He then started to spit on the fire which made it even worse. "Now look what you've done!" Kero yelled at Ed. Sakura removed her key.

"_**RELEASE!**__"_ She exclaimed, her symbol glowing beneath her. The key expanded into her staff & she grabbed it. She tossed two cards in front of her. "**WINDY! MIST!**" She then brought down her staff & struck the card. The Mist created a large hole through the metal door & Windy started to blow away most of the flames. Al opened his water bottle he brought from the station & poured it over the remaining flames. Smoke billowed through the hole & it all started to clear out. Ed gave a sigh of relief & dropped to the floor. "Nice going, pipsqueak." Kero snapped. Ed lunged at Kero & grabbed him. "Who's the pipsqeak now?" Ed laughed. Kero's wings grew bigger & enveloped them both. "What the heck?" Ed exclaimed as he watched Kero grow bigger. He then shoved Ed on the ground & held him down with his front paws. "Hey, what is this?" Ed shouted from under him. Kero smirked."Obviously not me."

"SHHH!" Al replied. "Do you want us to get caug-" At that the bus then slowed to a stop. The group froze as they heard footsteps stepping off of the bus. Ed then clapped his hands together and pressed them against the door, fixing the hole. The footsteps grew closer & closer until they stopped in front of the door. The door lifted and the bus driver looked through the compartment. All of the suitcases were stacked neatly on top of each other. He then reached for a cooler bag & took it from the compartment. After that, he looked around the compartment one more time and finally closed the door. Soon the bus was starting to leave the rest stop and the 3 came from out of their hiding places(from behind the suitcases).

"I think it would be best if we stayed a little quieter." Al suggested. Sakura nodded. "Agreed." She replied.

_**Later**_

After some of the tensions died down, things were starting to get a little normal again. Al & Sakura were starting to talk some more & Kero & Ed were acting civilized for a change(they were both sleeping). Ed had taken a flashlight from one of the suitcases, so there was at least a little light inside the cramped space.

"So, how did you get to have your powers?" Al asked curiously. Sakura started to think back.. "Well, I guess I since I was born. Kero-chan said that I wouldn't have been able to open the Clow book had I not had any powers. What about you?"

"Well, I definitely wasn't born with them." he laughed. "My brother & I had to study up on how to use them for a long time. With the help of our sensei Izumi, we were able to find ourselves & improve on our alchemy skills. She taught us so much. I don't think we'd be anywhere without her in our lives." He then saddened a bit. "I wish she were still here with us." Sakura then smiled gently & put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok! I'm sure that she's in that beautiful place in the sky along with my family, my friend Yukito-san, &….." She lowered her eyes with sadness. She couldn't bear to say the rest. Al could tell something was wrong. But he figured that maybe she didn't want to talk about it, so he didn't say anything else. He gave her a kind smile, Sakura returning it. She couldn't believe it. In less than two hours, Sakura would be meeting her grandfather for the "first" time. It made her a little nervous, but then she remembered her "invincible spell" that had gotten her through many tough situations: "Everything will definitely be alright." She smiled at that thought and it eased her mind quite a bit. Something good just had to come out of this whole situation. It just had to! She then lay her head against a suitcase. "I'll definitely be alright…" she thought as she slowly started to fall asleep.


	7. Authors Note!

Hey guys! Brittney here! I'm very sorry the LONG delay lol. I have been busy with school, clubs, volunteering & numerous other things in my life lol. Christmas Break is coming(thank goodness) and I'll finally get some down time during the holiday season. Which means, I can now work on this story a little bit more ^_^ Thanks to everyone who has stuck by this story for the time that I was absent lol. I really appreciate you guys! I will be starting on the next chapter as soon as finals are over(which is next Wednesday lol) & it'll be up by next weekend! Once again, I thank you all so much for being patient with me! Have a great week veryobe!


End file.
